VOX Box: Countdown - 3 Months Ago
Characters * The Question * Batwoman * Rupert Thorne * Phosphorus Location * Tobacconists' Club, Gotham City, NJ * May 27th 2017, 0052 EST VOX Archive * The Question: picking, door opens quietly, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes quietly The faulty bug is planted over there... * Batwoman: How long is this supposed to take? * The Question: You don't have to be here, Kate... I told you I could take care of this myself. * Batwoman: Yeah, I just feel kinda responsible. I mean, I dumped this case on you. * The Question: No... I'm happy to do it. I mean, I know Sonia... * Batwoman: Still... I appreciate you doing this for me... * The Question: Don't mention it... I'm serious. Don't mention it, especially around Alex... She doesn't know I'm spending a lot of time with my ex. * Batwoman: You came out to her? I mean, as a mask and capes sort? * The Question: Sorta... In a roundabout way. I told her I do some work on the side for Batman. * Batwoman: Not exactly a lie, but that's not the truth, either... * The Question: Yeah? Well, what can I say? My mentor taught me to be paranoid... and I don't need any lectures from Tot right now. I have enough stress. * Batwoman: Fair enough. But you should tell her sometime. My life was so much easier once I told Maggie the truth. * The Question: '''And I en- Shh... Someone's coming. We need to hide. * '''Batwoman: Where? * The Question: There. In the closet. footsteps: 2 instances, closet doors opens, footsteps: 2 instances, feet shuffling, closet door closes Don't get any ideas, Katie. * Batwoman: scoff You wish. * Phosphorus: Strange. I could have sworn I locked this. * Rupert Thorne: '''No matter. I'll make this quick. Just need to grab the ledger for our meeting with Cobblepot and Duquesne. dial clicking, safe dial spinning, safe dial clicking, safe dial spinning, safe dial clicking Here. Hold this. closes, lock engaged Alright. Let's go... Wait, Phosphorus... Is something the matter? * '''Phosphorus: It's just that I could've sworn I locked the door when we left... * Rupert Thorne: It's not a problem. A simple oversight. * Phosphorus: Maybe... sigh I'll just give this room a quick once-over. * Rupert Thorne: No time. We're going to be late as is... You're being paranoid. 2 instances, door closes Lock it this time, though. engaged * The Question: sigh That was close. * Batwoman: Can't be much close than we are right now... You know what this reminds me of? * The Question: I told you not to get any ideas. * Batwoman: Our Naval Academy days. You know why? * The Question: Because we were both in the closet? * Batwoman: Yeah... chuckle * The Question: You're hopeless, Katie... opens Let's replace this bug and get the hell out of- Wait... You smell that? * Batwoman: Oh, yeah... Phosphorus has a funny aftersmell to him. You get used to it eventually. * The Question: No. Not that... sniff It's faint, but... Tobacco... A different brand... A distinct brand. Not cigars. I smelled it more in the closet... footsteps Where are they? shuffling Ah-ha... Oh no. No... * Batwoman: What is it? * The Question: packing crinkling Morleys. Number Twenty-Seven. * Batwoman: You're not smoking again, are you? * The Question: This is the brand that Vic smoked! There's like fifteen packs in here, all in the packaging from the year that Vic died. Kate, do you know what this means? Those expletive killed him! Trivia and Notes * Beginning of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 4 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 2 Months Ago. * Kate is dating Maggie Sawyer, and Renee is dating Alex Danvers. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 3 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Rupert Thorne/Appearances Category:Alexander Sartorius/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Tobacconists' Club/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline